2nd Herrich Empire
This article is about the 2nd Herrich Empire (also known as Greater Herrich Empire) see a list of Herrich nations here. the 2nd Herrich Empire was a nation that resided mostly on the [https://dictoria.wikia.com/wiki/Northern_Continent Northern Continent]. Geography The 2nd Herrich Empire's capital sat on the left-center of the Northern Continent. The Empire also featured cities on multiple different continents including many colonies and puppet states in the New World. Because of its large size, the Empire neighbor many nations including Fructum Imperii, The New Hulon Republic, and Lazaria. Death of the Republic Throughout the history of the Herrich nation, no matter what power was in control one thing was always seen as a constant. Herrich never lost a war. Even when its fellow nations crumbled under the weight of their own alliances Herrich would always win. So when the Central Empire forced the Herrich Republic's hand into a treaty, it came as a shock to the entire world but no more so than the citizens of the Republic themselves. President Clayton Franklin quickly became the scapegoat of the war, his policies were blamed for the entire endeavor. In a repeat of the Capitol Riots (6AFG-8AFG), Fascist political groups took advantage of the outcry and staged a coup against the Republic, and in 95AFG they achieved their goal by forcing an early election to get the new Fascist candidate Oliver Mueller elected. President Mueller's first policy (made before he officially took office) was to re-write the constitution and revert many changes that were made in the past 30 years. Any resistance was quelled and many protesters were sent to the newly re-activated H.E.I.L. Military With no major military alliance, the Empire was only obligated to its own protection and interest. Thus, the Herrich Imperial Armed Forces were not usually seen outside of general defense and conquest. While the Republic modernized the military, President Mueller reverted uniforms back to pre-Republic standards with black cloth instead of camo, although military arms were still modern. The effectiveness of the military was further hindered by the Herrich Civil War, which caused Imperial troops to begin using old weapons and equipment due to shortages. Reports documented battle of the war even being fought with over 100-year-old rifles from WWI. After re-unification, equipment was re-modernized while maintaining the block cloth uniforms. Politics President Hilmar Bradford stated the "Herrich goal" was resource management and defense, although puppet state "Errise Republic" was on a conquering campaign officially supported by the Empire at the time. This is a far cry from Mueller's original policy of "regaining Herrich territory" after it was relinquished during the Republic. After the 1st Lacertia war (160AFG-191AFG) the 2nd Empire became self preservationist in nature. Economy The 2nd Herrich Empire utilized the "Imperial Standard". The #1 currency used on Dictoria at the time. The 2nd Herrich Empire had the 2nd highest GDP at 22.000.2 per capita. Wars Herrich Conquest (95AFG-118AFG) When the republic was dismantled to form a new Empire, President Mueller sought to expand Hertrich's territory to show military might and gain resources. The Empire partnered with Motu to invade many key locations across the fire continent. Most important of which, was the resurrection of Gargantia as an independent state. Reclamation of Gargantia (95AFG) Seen as rightfully land of the Empire by birthright, Gargantia was top of imperial conquests president Muller had. As soon as he took office Herrich troops were sent to the southern sands once more to take Gargantia. And this time, they were successful. Capturing of Harmsen (112AFG-115AFG) Herrich troops teamed with Motuesse forces to re-take the city of Harmsen from the nation of Marcii. The battle was a stalemate till a combined push from both Empires forced Marcii surrender. Herrich Civil War (120AFG-125AFG) Muller’s re-election in 120AFG brought with it accusations of election manipulation. This coupled with the new Empire’s restrictive laws and military spending caused a political divide between the two main parties (Traditionalist & Republicans) which quickly turned violent as the majority of Republican-held provinces declared independence from the Empire to form the Republic of Herrich. The war was a relative stalemate until the constant bombardment from Fructum and Imperial ships left the Republic capital of Errise city in ruins. A peace agreement was signed on 125AFG that made the Empire recognize the Republic’s sovereignty in exchange for heavy reparations. Bombardment of Errise (123AFG-125AFG) When the Herrich Empire split in two to form the Republic of Herrich, The new Republic stole two of the Empire’s cities. Gargantia, who’s Historical significance made destruction impossible, and Errise City, who 100 Years ago joined the Empire after the 1st World War. There was nothing of importance in Errise. So Fructum cruisers with Imperial landing troops set The city ablaze. Motuesse Civil War (121AFG-127AFG) When the King Aitu Harmsen stepped down, he sought to give the throne equally to his twin son and daughter. the twins quickly went to arms against one another for full power. The war was a brutal stalemate till the Herrich Empire, fresh after winning their own Civil War decided to support Queen Ahmya’s Imperial Army and used their airships to nuke the rebel capital of Nonmarr City. Destruction of Nonmarr City (127AFG) For the majority of the war, Nonmarr was a standstill between Rebel & Imperial forces. Resulting in trench warfare, no side was able to gain Land. That was until the Herrich Empire, fresh from victory in its own Civil War, showed up and fired a Tactical Nuke over the city. War of the Avian Gulf (137AFG-140AFG) In a desperate attempt to solidify power, President Mueller declared war on Vershkee Vee, after decades of cultural hate for the nation. The Empire worked its way to the Vershkee Vee capitol where the nation was brutally defeated. Causing a full retreat and a lost election for Mueller. Annexation of New World City States (146AFG-160AFG) Herrich annexed many smaller nations within the New World to gain more influence in the region. Annexation of Motu (149AFG-152AFG) Following a plot to assassinate President Hilmar Bradford by suspected Motuesse assassins, the Greater Herrich Empire along with Fructum Imperii declared war on Motu. The war was won after 3 years of blockade and dropping of propaganda leaflets urging the Motuesse queen to surrender.